


Danger

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Steve Rogers has PTSD fueled dream. Bucky Barnes is there to help him through it.





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> The title is taken from the song Danger by BTS.
> 
> I usually think about Steve and Bucky in happy situations but this one was inspired by the fact that I wanted to explore Steve's PTSD. It would be such a new concept to him and Bucky that I wanted to explore how Steve would deal with it and how Bucky would help.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Steve awoke with a jolt. The room was pitch black as he laid in the bed, sweat plastering his shirt to his chest. The floor to ceiling windows in Bucky and Steve’s apartment at T’Challa’s showed a cloudless sky with a million stars winking back at him. The flashbacks, the nightmares still lingered in Steve’s mind and left him paralyzed to the bed. Steve’s fingers curled into the sheets as he managed to flip into his left side to stare at the back next to him.

Bucky slept on, his breathing steady and his back rising and falling with each breath. At some point during the night and the tossing and turning, Steve and Bucky had slipped away from each other. Another roll to the side and Steve had the covers throw off. Steve’s feet pressed into the cold floor as he ran his fingers through his hair. Pushing himself off the edge of the bed he slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

The lights overhead bathed Steve in bright fluorescents and he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. His beard had grown in and his hair was mused from sleep. Yet his eyes looking back at him were haunted. Steve should have been happy that Bucky wasn’t brainwashed. Hell, he _was_ happy about that. Steve was happy he got to sleep every night with Bucky’s warmth and presence next to him. The new arm for Bucky had made him happy and Steve smiled every morning and told Bucky he slept well when he asked.

It was a lie, but Steve couldn’t tell the truth. Steve couldn’t tell Bucky that he envies Bucky for his loss of some memories. Steve couldn’t tell Bucky that the war haunted Steve and made him wonder what he was without war. The thoughts plagued him and the worst was the nightmare. The nightmare of watching Bucky fall time and again and the guilt that Steve didn’t do enough, that Steve didn’t jump after Bucky.

There is a quiet tap at the door and Steve straightened, opening it to see Bucky rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong?” The words came out slurred and Steve smiled at the sight of a tired Bucky.

“Nothing. Just had to use the bathroom.” Steve said with false happiness.

“You don’t stay in the bathroom for twenty minutes to piss, Steve.” Bucky dropped his hands to his side and sighed. “Come back to bed.”

Steve nodded and flipped off the lights. Bucky’s arm slipped around Steve’s waist as they walked and leaned against each other. The night sky seemed to stare back at these two men from another time. As they slipped under the covers, Bucky caught Steve’s hand in his own. The cold metal pressed against Steve’s skin lightly. “What’s wrong?”

Sighing, Steve rolled to look at the outline of Bucky in the dark. “I keep having this nightmare. You fall and fall and fall and it keeps playing. I never do anything, I’m frozen and all I hear is your scream. It’s a reminder that I failed you.”

Bucky remained silent for a moment. If it wasn’t for the rapid movement of Bucky’s thumb against Steve’s hand, Steve would have thought Bucky was asleep. “You didn’t fail me.”

“I let you fall. I let you fall and fall into their hands and you were brainwashed. I as good as killed you.”

“But you didn’t.” Bucky’s words were harsh in the darkness. “I fell, I lost an arm, I was brain washed but you’re forgetting the good. I found you. I got un-brain washed. A new arm. A chance to be with you in a time when we’re not frowned upon.” Bucky reached forward and strokes Steve’s cheek lightly. “And that’s all I need.”

Turning his face, Steve planted a kiss on Bucky’s palm. Then Steve leaned forward and kissed him on the lips lightly. “I’m with you till the end of the line.”

“I love you too Steve.” Under the night sky and twinkling stars, two men from a different time wrapped themselves together. The night sky watched as they slept, undisturbed by dreams of war and death. Instead wrapped in the happiness of this moment and each other.


End file.
